


Second Chance

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: A surprise twist when the trio goes back for their 8th year. Who else joins them?





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/gifts).



It was the first day back to Hogwarts, it was the start of the eighth year for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the two youngest Weasley’s and whoever decided to come back. They were on the train to Hogwarts and they were getting ready to get a huge announcement, one that would be life changing. “You best get into your robes, we’ll be at Hogwarts soon.” Hermione tells them before walking out of the room. Harry and Ron get changed into their robes. “Figures she’d be the one to tell us to get into our robes just like first year.” Ron laughs. “Some things won’t ever change.” Harry responds. Ron nods as they change into their robes. 

The train stops and they all start getting out. Ron and Harry head to the carriages, before sitting with Neville and Luna. “Where’s Hermione?” Luna asks. “Umm good question, we haven’t seen much of her since we got on the train.” Harry replies. When they get to the castle, everyone starts sitting at tables, talking about what the announcement might be. Professor McGonagall comes to the podium. “Good afternoon students. First I would like to welcome you all to another wonderful school year. Second I’d like to welcome back Charlie Weasley who is here to finish his seventh year. Third, all seventh and eighth year students you will be going through a resorting. The first years have already been sorted, so we will start with sorting the eighth years.”

McGonagall brings out the sorting hat and a list. “Harry Potter” She says. Harry goes up and sits down. “Gryffindor” the hat yells. “Luna Lovegood” McGonagall yells. Luna goes up and sits. She gets Ravenclaw. A lot of the returning students got the same house. “Charlie Weasley” She yells. Charlie goes up and sits down. He’s grown his hair and beard out. “Hmm, you’re still brave, fierce. But you have changed a lot since I first sorted you. But where to put you, where to put you. You’re loyal, patient, you are also intelligent, independent. It better be Ravenclaw!” The hat says. Charlie goes and sits at the Ravenclaw table. “Hermione Granger” McGonagall says. Hermione goes up to the chair and sits. “The war has changed you. You’re still a Gryffindor in mind, but at heart you know you can’t stay there. You would be good for Ravenclaw. You’re the brightest witch of your age. You would also be okay as a Slytherin. Hmm better be Ravenclaw!” The hat yells. Hermione stands up and walks over to the table and sits next to Charlie who warmly smiles at her. 

The rest of the sorting went by quickly. “How did they get swapped?” Ron asks with his mouth stuffed with food. “The war changed everyone Ron.” Ginny says. He just shrugs and goes back to eating. Over at the Ravenclaw table Hermione and Charlie are talking in hushed voices. “Why did you come back?” She asks. “Figured it would be the smartest thing to do instead of taking the test since I’m not going to be working with dragons anymore.” He tells her. “But you love dragons, so why the change? Remember you wouldn’t give them up before why now?” She asks.”Priorities change love.” He replies taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. “Now I’m a priority?” She asks. “I’m not doing this here, Hermione. You’ve always been a priority to me. I may not have the best way of showing it.” He tells her. She just goes back to eating the mashed potatoes that were on her plate. 

****  
Today’s classes were over, so Hermione and Ginny were sitting underneath the tree by the black lake, doing homework and talking. “Did you know he was coming back?” Hermione asks the red headed girl. “I know he was talking about it, but didn’t know he decided too. He was really messed up after you left Romania the last time.” Ginny tells her friend. “Well maybe he shouldn’t of told me, he’d never give up his life for some girl.” Hermione bites back. Neither girl heard footsteps as Charlie had walked behind them and was now standing behind them. “I never meant any of those things, Mia. I was mad, you were mad, we both said some bad things. But don’t ever think I never cared, or didn’t love you. Because I will always care and love you.” Charlie says. Both girls jumped up at the hearing of his booming deep voice. Hermione gives Charlie a once over. “Purple looks good on you.” She says softly. 

“I’m gonna go find Harry, and let you guys talk.” Ginny says standing up. Charlie sits in her spot. “You’ve always been one of my priorities, I was scared. Scared of losing you, scared of messing up. I’ve never felt this way before.” Charlie tells her. “Just give me a second chance.” He pleads.


End file.
